


All Hallows' Eve.

by InLoveWithHosie01



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Co-Written, Collaboration, F/F, First Full Moon, First Time, Full Moon, Good and Evil, Halloween, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Mates, Sacrifice, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bora, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Alpha Siyeon, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack, jiyoo, suayeon, vampire Yoohyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01
Summary: Evil creatures of supernatural origin walk among us, some are easier to spot than others but they all have the same goal; to use the moon to empower themselves and make a new world, one where humans are the ones cowering in the shadows. And all the need is a wolf, a newly turned wolf, and the full moon.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 36
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween collaboration <3 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts, theories, feedback and love below, they are always appreciated. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> -Sexual Assault Attempt.
> 
> TWITTER: 
> 
> Mine: @madenayeonsmile  
> InSomniaMooMoo: @MooSomniaNever

Minji tossed the cellphone in her hands haphazardly onto the bed beside her. She was sprawled on top of her covers, dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans and a black leather jacket she had dug out from her closet. Her eyes remained trained on a singular spot on the white ceiling, as if staring hard enough would cause a black hole to appear and swallow her whole. 28 days of absolute numbness and only getting out of bed whenever she had to pee, and even then, it started to feel like a chore. 28 days of trying to lose herself to the world of reality TV. The thing about reality television is that even though it’s dramatic and exciting, it is a good way to measure depression because when reality TV begins to feel like work; you know you’re depressed.

The weather was getting colder and the leaves were beginning to change; the tell tale sign of pumpkin spice and everything nice. Except, nothing was nice right now. Red, yellow, and orange covered her social media feeds as Fall was beginning to find its foothold against the blistering heat that was the past Summer. And with the Fall came the unavoidable lists of topics including pumpkin picking and orchard dates and memories Minji was trying to leave long forgotten.

And that list also included Halloween parties. Minji saw them as nothing but a way for people to get drunk, hook up, and regret it the next morning. It was those atmospheres where the true intentions emerged from the shadows, feeling safe in the bright flashing lights, the loud music, and warm bodies moving together. 

They also remind her of  _ him _ . 

Minji could still feel his iron-like grip on her wrist, like a ghost that won’t leave. Even though it had been weeks, she still felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge as if he was still watching and waiting for her to make a sudden movement. But he was gone and she needed to move on. At least, that’s what her friends kept telling her. 

With a heavy sigh, Minji picked up the phone she had chucked to stare back at the message Byulyi had sent her a few minutes ago. The source of her agony and existential crisis.

**Hamster:** _ if ur avoiding texting back because ur planning to blow us off i will come to ur house and drag u out over my shoulder _

Byulyi, earlier that morning, had invited her out to a Halloween party saying Minji needed to let loose, meet new people and leave him behind. And, oh, how she wanted to . How simple it would have been if she could simply agree, get drunk for the night and forget. But she couldn’t. Not when she felt like she saw his face in every crowd. Not when every loud sound had her flinching. Not when she still felt his possessive grip all over her skin. 

But something needed to change. Sitting in her room all day except for classes and grocery shopping was not doing her any good. In fact, she was starting to feel trapped back in the cage he had placed her in. With a resigned sigh, Minji texted back.

**Bunny:** _I’m not blowing you off_

**Bunny:** _ I was getting ready _

**Hamster:** _ WAIT _

**Hamster:** _ur really coming out?_

**Bunny:** _I guess your badgering finally wore off on me…_

**Hamster:** _well yong does tell me im good at that ;)_

**Hamster:** _ anyways _

**Hamster:** _ we r pulling up to the party in a few so hurry up. I miss hanging out with you _

And so, Minji found herself standing in front of the house, her jacket pulled tight around her as a particularly harsh wind whipped around her. Even though she had yet to step up to the front door she could not only hear, but also feel, the loud bass of the music from inside. The front lawn was decorated with a few streamers of caution tape hung on the lower tree branches and a bit of the gauzy fake spiderwebs on the bushes near the mailbox. The windows appeared covered by something to muffle the sound and block the flashing lights, but Minji could see the colors flashing from the tiny gaps.

She was about to text Byulyi when she spotted a few people looping around towards the open garage where a few guys were standing. She watched them count the people who just approached before handing each a red plastic cup and waving them inside. That was her way in. 

“How many?” One of them asked, barely glancing up from his cell phone. Minji assumed he drew the short end of the stick to be out on door duty.

“Just one.” Minji mumbled. The boy looked up and gave her a quick once over. He seemed curious as to why she was alone, but then decided he really didn’t care before handing her a cup and another ushered her inside.

The minute the door opened, Minji felt the heat and the overwhelming smell of beer and marijuana. She took a few hesitant steps past the threshold and into what appeared to be a cleared out basement with a makeshift bar manned by two guys and a girl, none of whom she recognised. At this point, the music was deafening, but something told her the real action was happening on the main floor upstairs. The basement was relatively calm and only a few were still hanging around, most likely only taking a break to refill their drinks. She waved over the girl behind the bar.

“What can I get you, tonight?” She asked, a happy flit to her voice. It seemed she was having fun working the party instead of actually partying. 

Minji glanced at the array of liquor bottles displayed on another table. “Do you have just a beer?”

She nodded and reached to a cooler on the ground and fished out a cold bottle before going to pop the cap. “Wait, are you planning on drinking anything harder tonight?”

Minji raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“You know the saying, ‘liquor before beer and you’re in the clear. Beer before liquor never sicker’?” She said. “I just don’t want you puking all over the house later.”

“Don’t worry. I think I’m taking it somewhat easier today.” She chuckled as the girl finally popped the cap and handed over the drink. 

“Alrighty then. Enjoy.” She smiled as she turned to serve another person.

Minji wandered towards the stairs and, as soon as she reached the top, she found herself immediately swept away in a sea of bodies. She felt herself pushed and shoved until she wasn’t sure where she was. It seemed she had migrated closer to the main dance floor and where the party was really heating up. 

Suddenly, she felt her body collide with a much smaller one, sending Minji stumbling. She tried to step back, but she felt another collide with her back, sending her basically on top of the smaller figure. 

“I’m so sorry!” Minji tried to shout over the music as she finally managed to somewhat pull back. She looked at the girl she had collided with. She was definitely shorter than Minji with long brown hair cascading down her back. Minji was about to apologise again when a low growl rumbled in her ear. Another figure, this one taller with black hair and a piercing gaze, came and wrapped an arm possessively around the small girl’s waist before pulling her in and nuzzling into her neck with another low growl.

Minji, taken aback by the blatant display, quickly wove her way back the way she came and away from the couple. 

* * *

Siyeon frowned with confusion in the girl’s direction before turning to her mate who had a similar expression, only her eyes glinted with worry. 

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Siyeon pulled the older woman closer, inhaling her mate’s sweet lavender scent before looking back to where the dark haired girl had disappeared, she nuzzled her. “Did she hurt you, Bora?” 

“She didn’t smell us.” 

Siyeon frowned, meeting Bora’s eyes with fierceness. “What?” 

* * *

Minji doesn’t know how she got there, but she found herself in a kitchen. The counter-tops were full of abandoned drinks and the occasional person. The sink was not faring much better. Minji swore she saw some vomit in it but quickly steered clear of it. 

And then she saw him, his shaggy brown hair matted to his face in sweat and a red cup in his hands. Beside him was a young girl, maybe a few years younger than Minji. She was clearly intoxicated and was practically hanging from his side as he laughed at something one of his friends said. 

Minji turned to duck out of the closest door, praying to whatever god there was that he didn’t spot her.

“Minji!” She froze, one foot through the doorway to the next room. “I thought that was you!” His voice echoed across the room, his words slightly slurred and just as terrifying as she remembered. She turned to see him approaching, a smile on his face. A smile that hid a true monster. 

It is said that humans have one of two instincts and, when the time comes, they discover if they are fight or flight. When Minji heard his voice, her entire body froze and her heart sank to her stomach as dread filled her entire body. Her entire body screamed at her to run, to get out of there but no matter how much Minji told herself to run, she couldn’t. She turned to face him, wearing her bravest smile and stepped back inside the kitchen. 

“Jinhun.” Minji greeted between tightly gritted teeth. Now fully facing him, she could see the hazy look in his eyes. The young girl looked up from her cup, her eyes equally as out of it as his were. 

“Ah, loosen up, Minji.” Jinhun motioned to a space beside him and the array of drinks on the counter. “No need to sound so upset. Let’s catch up.” 

Minji wanted to turn and run. Her instincts were telling her to run as far away as possible, as fast as possible. Instead, she opted to lean against the section of the counter near the door, far away from him. Jinhun looked disappointed. 

“How have you been?” He asked, taking a sip from his cup. 

Before Minji could answer, one of the other girls, this one with long blond hair, approached the young girl at Jinhun’s side. “I think she’s going to fall asleep on her feet.” Minji looked and found that the girl, in fact, was swaying even more on her feet and her eyes were unable to focus on anything. “We’re going to take her home or at least move her somewhere she can lay down.” The blond haired girl reached for the intoxicated one, but was stopped by a firm hand on her wrist. Jinhun had a firm grip on her, keeping her hand inches away.

“She’s staying.” His voice was laced with venom, a deep contrast to his greeting earlier. This tone was one Minji recognised. This was the voice that she was most familiar with. The girl in his grasp tried to pull free. In doing so, it jostled both of them and the drunk girl suddenly slumped back on the counter. 

“Jinhun, let them go.” Minji said, her voice shaking. She felt her hands trembling against the cold granite behind her. “She’s passed out. We can talk, though.” She held her breath as she waited for his reply, her eyes meeting his. Neither one dared to make any movement. 

“Okay.” He relented, letting his hand drop to his side as his eyes never left Minji’s, chuckling as he looked at the blonde girl. “Sorry, I had too much to drink.” Once they were left somewhat alone, he met her eyes again. “I see you changed.”    
  


“Changed?” Minji repeated nervously as he took a clumsy step forward, closer to her. 

Jinhun nodded as he looked at her closely, a frown appeared on his face. “You’re not my little Minji anymore.”

“I-“ 

“It was so much easier when you were, right?” He smirked as he took another step closer. “You didn’t need to worry about guys hitting on you because you had me. You needed me to keep you grounded. To make you feel good about yourself.”

Minji’s eyes began to tear up. She could smell the alcohol from his breath. She closed her fists. “Stop it.” 

“Stop what? I’m not touching you, bun.” He placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her in place. “I do miss you though. Your voice, your touch,” He paused as he leaned in, inhaling deeply before grinning, “your smell. Not to mention how you fe-“

“Fucking stop it!” Minji pushed her way around him, putting distance between them. Her anger seeped out of her and fear once again took over; her entire body shook with it. She recognised that look on his face, she knew what it meant. “Just...just leave me alone. Please.” She pleaded as she began to leave, turning her back to him, hoping he would disappear.

A firm hand gripped her wrist tightly and yanked her back. “Did I say you could fucking leave, slut?” 

* * *

It was Bora’s idea to go out. It usually was. Yoohyeon was more of a follower than a leader so, when Siyeon and the rest of the pack started to get ready to head to the Halloween party, she was right behind them. 

The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived. Siyeon and Bora had headed straight to the dance floor after filling their cups. Most of the other pack members scattered as well, most likely meeting with friends from school or work. So, Yoohyeon found herself partially alone. She had managed to find the couple in the chaos, following the scent of the pack leader and her mate past a sea of moving, sweat-covered bodies. They were wrapped up in each other, barely acknowledging the party around them. Yoohyeon faked a gag as she approached, pulling the two from their own universe.

Bora, noticing the teasing, grabbed Siyeon by the collar and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. Another gag from Yoohyeon, but there was a smile on her face. 

“We get it, she’s your mate.” Yoohyeon joked with an eye roll.

“Now, now, puppy. No need to be jealous.” Bora winked as she finally pulled herself from Siyeon. 

“Why do you keep calling me puppy? I’m not even a wolf.” Yoohyeon pouted. 

This only made Bora pat the tall woman on the head. “See right there? That adorable pouting you do? Sometimes you’re just as cute as a puppy. And just as clumsy.” 

Yoohyeon looked to Siyeon, hoping for some sort of assistance from her. Instead, the black haired girl just shrugged and took another sip of her drink before grabbing Bora’s waist and pulling her back in to dance. 

And just like that, they were back in their own world. Yoohyeon sighed as she watched before looking away. She pouted again. Why was she always left alone with the horny wolf and vampire? Yoohyeon took a rather big gulp of her drink before slipping back into the crowd, squeezing past in order to make her way to the kitchen where she knew the harder stuff was usually hidden. Since she was a vampire, it was hard to get drunk. Hard, but not entirely impossible. Since her vampirism came with a faster metabolism, it usually burned through the alcohol like a car burning its fuel, keeping her sober when, if she were human, she’d probably already be absolutely shitfaced. 

Yoohyeon stumbled through the door of the kitchen, the white light almost blinding her. She grumbled as she made her way to the drinks, not realising she was intruding until she heard someone’s racing heartbeat and heard their voice quiver. 

“She’s passed out. We can talk though.” The panic in a woman’s voice temporarily snapped Yoohyeon out of her daze. She faced the voice only to have her breath removed from her lungs when she was greeted by a Goddess. 

Yoohyeon gulped nervously as she took in the younger woman with wide eyes and an open mouth. She was stunning. The stranger’s dark brown hair rested just under her shoulders, her cheekbones high and her eyes, her eyes seemed to hold the entire universe. They were deep and Yoohyeon wanted nothing more to fall in deep to explore.

_ “Did I say you could fucking leave, slut?”  _

A pained whimper was enough to fully snap Yoohyeon out of her thoughts and she immediately approached, taking a deep breath before grabbing onto the guy’s wrist. Her voice was cold. “That’s not a very nice thing to say, is it?” 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Get your hand off me!” The guy gritted his teeth as he tried to break himself free of the vampire’s grip, his anger clear in his eyes. He gripped harder.

The girl whimpered in pain again, tears in her eyes as her free hand shot up to hold his forearm. “Jinhun, you’re hurting me.” 

“Let her go, man.” Yoohyeon glanced at the girl, her heart was pounding so loud that it managed to drown out the booming music. “Let her go before I  _ make you.” _ Her grip tightened, making him wince in pain. 

Anger coursed through Yoohyeon’s veins when he didn’t let go. Her heart pounded against her ribs, well it would’ve if she had one, and before she could snap his wrist in half, a firm yet non-threatening hand was placed on her shoulder and the overwhelming yet calming smell of lavender hit her.

“Is everything okay?” Bora smiled sweetly at Jinhun, watching closely how he released the girl from earlier. Relief flooded to her face as she rubbed her already bruising wrist.

“Just peachy.” Jinhun smiled falsely, glaring at the taller girl before his eyes drifted to the woman that still clutched her wrist, rubbing at the bruising that was starting to form. “Let’s go Minji.”

“I-”

“She’s staying.” Bora blocked his path towards Minji, her arms folded. “You go the opposite direction.” 

“Who are you? Her fucking bodyguard?” Jinhun hissed before attempting to grab the fearful girl by her wrist only to be countered by a push. He stumbled back, arms flailing widely and eyes wide. Steadying him with a tight grip on his shirt, Bora leaned in close. 

“Leave before I break every bone in your fucking body.” Bora growled slowly, revealing her fangs to only him. 

Jinhun pulled himself out of her grip and, like a child having a tantrum, he stormed off towards the nearest exit, but not before throwing his cup at Minji, successfully soaking her shoes, socks and bottom of her jeans with the cheap beer he was drinking. 

Minji opened her mouth but was immediately interrupted. “I-” 

“There you are!” Byulyi exclaimed as she approached her friend, wrinkling her nose when she got close. “What happened to you?” 

Minji met her friend’s gaze with wet tears, Byulyi’s expression softened. 

“Oh.” 

As Yoohyeon watched, she couldn’t help but feel a wave of protectiveness surge over her. She wanted nothing more than to bring the slightly smaller girl into a comforting hug. She pouted until a sharp elbow met her ribs. Bora met her eyes and shook her head, her message clear;  _ don’t get involved with them.  _

“Thank you for helping me.” 

Yoohyeon’s head snapped towards the voice, a blush rising to her cheeks. “No need to thank me. You would’ve done the same for me.” 

Minji smiled and Yoohyeon felt like her heart had started beating like it used to. She thought she felt warmth returning to her cold body; a warmth she hadn’t felt for over a century. 

“I’m Minji, although you probably heard him call me that already.” Minji said, a nervous hand running through her hair before reaching out towards Yoohyeon. “Thank you, again. Both of you.”

“Again, it was nothing. He was an asshole.” Yoohyeon held out her own hand, a gentle smile coming to her lips. “I’m Yoohyeon.”

Minji’s hand was soft. Incredibly soft. Her skin was warmer than anything Yoohyeon could have imagined, a stark contrast to her own. For a moment, Yoohyeon debated pulling away, putting distance between them to hide how her hands were abnormally cold for being in the warm house or out of fear her fangs would slip out. But when she looked up and saw the smile on the girl’s face, she felt the warmth seep into her skin and to her bones. It was if a spark had been ignited in her chest as it spread to her fingertips. Minji, even soaked in cheap beer and high on adrenaline, was ethereal. 

* * *

Minji’s mind and heart was still racing. Her feet were soaked through her socks and she was shaking. She could feel the adrenaline still pumping in her veins and Minji wanted nothing more than to go home and bury herself under her covers or stand in a scalding hot shower until her skin turned red. But the presence in front of her, the tall girl with the puppy-like grin, kept her grounded. The warm hand in her own was a relief from the harsh and painful grip of Jinhun. 

But there was something different about her. Minji had seen the look in Yoohyeon’s eyes when she faced down Jinhun. There had been ice in her stare and venom in her words. 

However, Minji wasn’t afraid. Not like she had been when Jinhun had begun to poison her. His actions had become more violent, his words spat with more hatred, until he would come back begging for forgiveness. And Minji had given it to him one too many times. 

Yoohyeon looked at her with kindness. Her hand was gentle and her words softer. Minji felt the burning of tears sting the back of her eyes, and before she knew it, she felt them trace down her cheeks. She felt warm arms wrap around her, taking in the distinct scent of Byulyi. 

“I’m going to take her home.” Byulyi said, releasing Minji momentarily to address Yoohyeon and Bora. “Thank you for helping her. I don’t know what he would have done.” She once again gathered Minji in her arms and ushered her towards the door.

Minji glanced back over her shoulder, taking one last glance at the tall woman. She could see concern still written on her face, as well as something else she couldn’t quite pinpoint. With a sad smile, Minji gave a quick wave before Byulyi herded her out of the kitchen. 

The cool Fall night air was a welcoming feeling. She felt like she could finally breathe, the suffocating heat of the party left behind her. Byulyi had kept a firm, but protective grip on her hand the entire way out, only releasing once they entered the yard. 

“Hang tight a little longer. I’m going to pop over there and call a cab. It’s a bit too loud over here.” Byulyi said, waving her phone and walking closer towards the sidewalk and away from the blasting music. 

  
  


Minji gave her a quick nod, not really in the mood to speak. Instead, she shifted on her feet in the middle of the yard, occasionally kicking at the tall grass.

And then there were hands, large and rough, grabbing her from behind and dragging her back towards the house. She went to shout, anything to get Byulyi’s attention when a hand clamped tight over her mouth. And then she smelled him. Jinhun. He dragged her around the other side of the house, away from any prying eyes and far out of sight of Byulyi. 

“You think your little friends could save you? Could keep you from me?” Jinhun’s breath reeked of alcohol and his breath was hot on Minji’s neck. She tried to pull away, but instead, he pulled her closer and pressed himself up against her. “Did you forget who you belong to? I  _ own _ you, Minji.” And then his mouth was on her neck, rough and needy. One hand was still clamped over her mouth, the other around her waist in a vice-like grip. 

Minji squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to think of something, anything but his lips on her skin, his hands beginning to wander on her body. She thought of Cherry, her small white Pomeranian and her favourite ball. She tried to think of Byulyi and their friend Hyejin and the times they shared eating lunch together in the campus library. 

Minji thought of Yoohyeon, the way the tall girl had stepped in and didn’t freeze under Jinhun’s hateful glare. She thought of how Yoohyeon had grabbed him and helped a total stranger. Minji remembered how he cowered, how he seemed to scamper off with his tail between his legs. And then she thought of silver hair, kind brown eyes, and warm hands within her own.

Her hands. Minji’s hands were free. 

The thought of the tall, silver-haired girl seemed to give Minji the confidence burst she needed. She wasn’t going to let Yoohyeon’s efforts be in vain. 

In one quick motion she drove her elbow back, connecting with Jinhun’s ribs. He immediately released her, doubling over and gasping for air. Minji spun on her heels before driving her knee into his face with a sickening  _ crunch _ as he hunched over. He collapsed to the ground in a heap with a pitiful groan, bright crimson blood leaking from his nose and lip. Minji watched as it trailed down his face and stained the blades of grass below him. 

It was the first time she had seen him bleed. 

_ More. More. More. More. More. _

Minji kneeled down, a knee on each side of his chest. 

The first punch.

_ Make him bleed. _

Another punch. 

_ Make him feel the same pain. _

Minji drove her fist into his face once again, his blood coating her knuckles. 

_ Make him feel the same fear.  _

Minji saw red. She didn’t even feel her fists connecting with his face as she continued to pummel him. She didn’t hear his bones breaking with each hit. The voice in her mind was getting louder. Louder. LOUDER. It commanded her. The metallic scent of his blood filled the air, urging her to go faster and harder.

_ Don’t stop. _

A feral growl reverberated from deep in her chest.

_ Make him suffer. _

Minji raised both fists above her head, ready to strike down with all of her strength. 

_ Kill him. _

And so she did. 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter. Feedback and comments of any kind are always welcomed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Our Twitter's are: 
> 
> @madenayeonsmile  
> @moosomniakai

Blood has a very distinctive smell. To humans, it was metallic, something that disagreed with them whenever they sucked at an open wound but, for vampires, it was like your favourite comfort food; warm and hits all the right places. It takes years in order to control yourself around the delicious smell that makes your mouth water when it invades your senses, but it wasn’t absolutely necessary for you to live. It just helped you heal faster and become stronger.

Bora was the first one to smell it, as her body was pressed against her mate’s as they danced together, Siyeon’s hands on her waist as she pressed soft kisses on her neck. It seemed to waft over the room, pulling her attention from Siyeon’s warm body and firm comforting hands.

She glanced quickly around the room, noticing a few others lift their heads to sniff the air before raising a curious eyebrow. They knew how to control themselves. As she danced, swaying her hips with seduction, she inhaled the familiar scent, her senses heightening as she asked herself where it could’ve come from. It was possible that someone accidentally cut themselves on a piece of glass, nothing too pressing, but that didn’t explain why there seemed to be a lot. Well, that’s what she thought until she saw a worried Byulyi entering, distress clear in her eyes as she searched for someone. Bora immediately stopped dancing.

“What’s wrong?” Siyeon asked, confusion written over her face as she sensed her mate’s sudden change of mood.

Bora kept her eyes on the girl in the distance, hearing her ask, ‘Have you seen Minji anywhere?’.

“Babe?”

Bora exhaled loudly. “I smell blood.”

“Hi!” Byulyi greeted her hurriedly, her eyes not focusing on her as they desperately searched the surroundings. “Have you seen Minji? I can’t find her!”

“I last saw her with you!” Bora answered, raising her voice so it would carry over the music in order for the human to hear her. “Is everything okay?”

“I-” Byulyi bit her lip, worry and panic becoming more obvious with her heart-rate. “I went to call for a taxi and when I came back, she was gone. She’s not picking up either, she always picks up.”

__

Minji’s bloodstained hands quivered as she looked at what she had done. He was no longer recognisable, his face covered in red and disfigured beyond recognition. She had heard it; a voice calling to her, primal and full of rage and pain. It had provoked her, urged her forward until he took his last breath. But what set her off guard was that the voice had been her own.

Minji glanced back down at Jinhun. Minji expected herself to recoil in fear, to be disgusted by the sight in front of her. She watched as his blood glimmered in the moonlight above, as though it were made of tiny, crimson diamonds. But then, a rage rekindled deep in her chest. The bastard had deserved it. Or so she told herself. She kept looking at him, the memories of their times together flooded back to her as she looked at the same, familiar watch still on his wrist.

Raised voices, slamming doors, tight grips, sharp slaps.

Minji tilted her head to the sky, glancing at the full moon above her. She bathed in its glow, reveled in the way it seemed to illuminate the darkest of shadows. She had never felt the moon’s presence quite like that. It was intoxicating.

A low, feral growl.

She glanced back to the lifeless body under her. The man who had ruined her, abused her, made her feel worthless. Oh, how he had paid for his sins.

A wicked, toothy grin stretched across her lips, revealing sharpened fang-like canines.

And then there were voices, music, the rumbling of cars as they passed by. They were louder than ever, echoing around in her skull. She pressed two bloodstained hands over her ears, hoping to drown out the noise. Instead, she was met with the rushing of her own blood and the pounding of her own pulse.

Minji stumbled back away from the body as the strong, metallic scent of the blood finally hit her. It was a powerful scent, one that seemed to burn itself into her mind and sting the inside of her nose.

She glanced around, finding no one but herself. But the world seemed brighter, like the moon had brought the sun back out from its sleep and washed the night in light once again.

It was too much. Minji felt like her senses were dialled to a ten as she fell back into the grass. It was overwhelming. She wanted to scream, to call for help and ask why she felt like her body was starting to burn up. Minji felt herself curl into a tight ball, willing the feeling to subside, for the blood on her hands to disappear, for her to wake up in her bed, and for this to all be one big nightmare.

__

Yoohyeon pushed her way through the crowds of bodies, Bora, Siyeon, and Byulyi hot on her heels. She could smell the blood too, just as Bora had. She had ignored it, most likely someone hurting themselves doing something dumb in a drunken stupor. But when Byulyi had rushed over, eyes nervous as she searched for Minji, she knew something was wrong.

Yoohyeon threw open the door to the garage and flew out into the cold night. The smell was stronger. Much, much stronger. And there was a lot of it. Yoohyeon could feel herself begin to salivate at the scent, but she was a well controlled vampire. She could handle it. However, now in the front yard and away from the blasting music and beating hearts, Yoohyeon could make out low, pained whimpers coming from somewhere around the house.

She glanced back at Byulyi who was still frantically attempting to reach Minji on her phone. She must not have heard it. She glanced at Siyeon and Bora and both had turned their heads towards the source of the sound.

“Hey,” Yoohyeon turned to Byulyi, pulling her from her phone for a moment. “Why don’t you go back and check inside. We’ll look for her out here, but if she’s still inside, someone needs to be there for her.” Bora glanced at Yoohyeon and gave the younger vampire a knowing look.

“Yeah, sure. Good idea.” Byulyi said, nodding nervously as she turned back to her phone. “I’ll come out if I find her. If you find her first just come inside and yell or something.” And with that, she hurried back up the steps and into the house.

“You heard it, too, didn’t you?” Yoohyeon whispered in case someone was listening in.

“Yeah, I did.” Bora said, coming beside Yoohyeon and raising an ear to the air to listen. The whimpering had stopped, but there was a low, grumbling growl washing over them.

Siyeon was the first to take off at a full sprint towards the side of the house, her wolf reacting to the pained sounds. Yoohyeon took off right behind her, Bora following her mate. Siyeon led them around the corner of the house before she stopped dead in her tracks.

Yoohyeon almost collided with the werewolf, but managed to sidestep in time. The sight she was met with was the last thing she had expected.

Curled up in the grass was Minji, her hands, face, and clothing stained with blood. She was writhing in pain, low whimpers escaping her. Beside her was the man from earlier, his skull smashed in with blood seeping into the soil beneath him.

“What’s happening?” Yoohyeon asked, kneeling down beside Minji, careful not to scare or touch her.

“I think she’s awakened her werewolf.” Siyeon answered, bending down beside Yoohyeon. She carefully reached out and gently turned Minji’s face towards them.

Sure enough, Minji’s eyes were glowing a deep, dark purple. At the motion, the girl released a feral snarl, baring her sharp canines. But just as quickly, she curled back in on herself and pulled herself from Siyeon’s grasp.

“Minji?” Yoohyeon tried to call to her, her hands gently reaching out to gather the girl in her arms. Minji grunted in acknowledgement, turning enough to look up at the silver-haired vampire. There were tears streaking down her face, leaving tracks in the splattered blood. “We need to get her out of here.”

“Yoohyeon, I wouldn’t do th-” Siyeon tried to reach out to grab the young vampire but was too late, the newly transitioning wolf hunched over in pain, sharp stab-like pains wrecked her body. She let out a muffled scream of pain, her entire body shaking with pain. She looked up, her eyes glowing more strongly than they originally were, her fangs fully sprouting. Her hand shot out, a strong grip firmly on the young vampire.

Bora saw the danger that was happening, the girl’s sharp nails cutting crescents in the young vampire’s skin, bood sprang from the wounds, Yoohyeon gasped in pain.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Minji let out a whine of pain, tears coming to her eyes as she struggled to get to her feet.

“I’m going to take her back to the school, you and Bora will call Taeyeon to send someone to get rid of the body.” Siyeon’s eyes creased with worry as she took off her jacket and placed it around the transitioning wolf’s shoulders, noticing how she shivered in the harsh wind and whimpered more at the sound of passing cars. “She’s sensitive right now so we need to keep her away from people.”

“Byulyi…” The girl whimpered as she found warmth in the Alpha’s arms, shivering uncontrollably.

“Bora will take care of it, don’t worry.” Siyeon lifted her with ease, hugging her closely to her chest. Her voice low as she asked, “Can you trust us? Trust me?”

Minji whimpered again, arching her back when another hot stab of pain went through her back. “Please..”

__

“I've never seen this before.”

Siyeon stood beside Sunmi, the Headmistress of Ms Lee’s School for Exceptional Children, her eyes fogged with worry as she watched the new girl writhe in pain, her skin shining with sweat. As an Alpha, her immediate instinct was to show that she was in charge but that immediately changed when she saw the pain that flashed through the eyes of the stranger, how she struggled to control herself. Her two wrists were strapped to her sides as she writhed and squirmed with the hot poker pain that she seemed to be present throughout her entire body.

Siyeon’s head snapped towards her. “What does that mean?”

“I never seen a human transition so badly like this before...It’s like her body is rejecting the gene.” Sunmi spoke quietly in hopes Minji wouldn’t listen to her. “You said her eyes were purple, didn’t you?” She approached the girl slowly, not wanting to startle her.

“Yeah,” Siyeon nodded, flinching when a broken sob erupted from the girl. “It was...almost like lavender.”

Minji suddenly stilled on the bed, her chest rising and falling slowly, exhaustion overwhelming her body. “W-what’s h-happening to me?” Her voice was frail, her skin deathly pale .

“You’re in transition. Your body’s chemistry is changing, Miss Kim. It’s trying to repair itself but, for some reason, your body is rejecting it.” Sunmi explained quietly as she took a blood sample and checked her pupil dilation, “We need to find out why that is.”

“And wh-who is that?” Minji nodded to the other girl.

“My name’s Lee Siyeon.” She introduced herself, her voice low as she spoke, not wanting to further spook her. “When you transition, you’ll refer to me as Alpha Siyeon. I will be in-charge of you and decide if you’re worthy enough to join my pack.”

“Easy, Singnie,” The familiar short girl from earlier that night appeared in the doorway and now, without the neon lights, Minji was able to see her perfect porcelain skin, and dark red lips that made her eyes seem darker. She was inhumanly perfect.

Siyeon’s face immediately lit up as she pulled the smaller girl closer to her, immediately inhaling the calming addictive lavender, her body visibly relaxing when it coated her senses. Pressing two kisses to her neck before connecting their lips in a deep kiss that made the tall girl roll her eyes when she entered the room.

Minji released another scream of pain, the shackles ringing loudly as she thrashed, a low snarl escaping her mouth as she once again was thrown forward. “Please make it stop.” Minji pleaded, her voice breaking. “I-I can’t take anymore.”

Yoohyeon sped to the girl’s bedside, immediately holding her hand. She looked pleadingly at the Alpha. The sound of the younger girl’s heartbeat echoed throughout her head causing the vampire’s throat to dry. “You have to help her, Siyeon. Transformations aren’t supposed to take this long, you know they aren’t.”

“There’s nothing I can do.”

“Bullshit!” Yoohyeon growled, the familiar feeling of protectiveness that she experienced at the party found her again. Even Siyeon looked back at her with a curious eye at her behavior. Yoohyeon was about to challenge the Alpha. She could feel it in her bones, the need to take charge and make the woman on the table stop her cries of pain. But then, clammy fingers brushed along the back of her hand. She glanced down to see Minji, one hand straining against her shackles as her fingers reached out.

“Please don’t leave me.” Minji croaked, her voice raw and hoarse from her cries. Yoohyeon felt her heart break at the sound, even more so when another series of whimpers and cries broke out again, Minji trying to curl back into herself.

“I won’t leave you.” Yoohyeon lowered herself to a knee at the side of the bed, laying a gentle hand on Minji’s arm. The girl’s skin was on fire, slick with sweat. “Sunmi…”

The older woman had her back to them, her attention on her screen as she analyzed the series of numbers and words. Yoohyeon couldn’t even begin to guess what they all meant.

“There’s a lot to unpack here.” Sunmi muttered as she continued to focus on the computer screen. “I think I can give her something to force the transformation fully through and stop the pain for now, but we need to find out why she is rejecting. I have a feeling it will happen again so this is strictly temporary. And by temporary, I could possibly mean a few minutes at most. I’ll need more time to figure this out but I can’t leave her in pain like this.” Sunmi straightened up and moved to a cabinet of medical supplies. She pulled a vile of clear liquid from a small cooler. “When I give this to her, she might break loose in a full transformation so I need you all to be ready to stop her from losing complete control.” Sumni approached Minji, the girl watching her with tear filled eyes.

Yoohyeon noticed the fear in Minji’s eyes and gently brushed her fingers along her arm. “Minji.” Yoohyeon took her other hand and tilted the girl’s chin until their gazes met. “Keep those pretty eyes on me, alright? It’ll be over soon, I promise.” Minji nodded slightly, her lower lip trembling as she tried not to turn to face the woman who was approaching her other side with a long needle.

“You’re going to feel a pinch, but I suspect it won’t be as painful as the waves you’ve been having.” She spoke, her voice calm and gentle. And sure enough, there was a prick in Minji’s arm before she felt the aching pain of the liquid being pushed into her muscle.

Minji winced, feeling another wave threaten to over take her body. This time, however, Yoohyeon moved even closer, pressing their foreheads together. They could feel each other’s warm breaths ghost across their skin and Minji kept her eyes locked with the intoxicating ones in front of her.

And then it hit her. Like a train had collided with her body, Minji felt her muscles tense and her bones ache and crack in her burning skin. Her back arched on the bed, wrists pulling at the restraints once again. But this time, it felt different. She felt the metal chains snap as her arms shot up.

Yoohyeon jumped back as Minji began to thrash around freely now, her arms now free. Beside her Siyeon hunched over, her bones growing and cracking into place. Her muzzle elongated and she snarled, revealing large, sharpened fangs. As quickly as it started, a large, black wolf stood in Siyeon’s place, eyes glowing a deep blue. She was a rather large wolf, her shoulders meeting the height of Yoohyeon. Bora stood behind Sunmi, her stance low and ready for whatever Minji was about to do.

The pain of the first bone breaking into place, the sudden snap of the bone stole the air from her lungs, caused her to roll off the bed, landing on her stomach. The loud snaps and cracks echoed throughout the room, and soon, the screams that came disappeared and changed into growls. Where the young woman once lay, a wolf stood. The wolf was slightly smaller than Siyeon’s form but it was still breathtaking, her purple eyes striking against her snow white fur.

“Minji…” Yoohyeon hesitantly called out, her hands in front of her body in a defensive stance. The wolf whipped its head to the side, lips pulled back in a snarl. “It’s me, Yoohyeon. Can you hear me?” Yoohyeon gently asked. She noticed Siyeon, her body lowered to the ground as she tried to quietly creep closer. Yoohyeon put a hand up, stopping the black wolf’s advances.

Minji released a low growl from deep in her chest, her purple eyes focused on the silver-haired vampire.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Minji.” Yoohyeon tried to reason with the agitated white wolf. “You need to relax or I will be forced to stop you.”

The wolf continued to growl, taking a step closer to Yoohyeon.

“Yooh?” Bora warned from the other side of the bed. “I don’t think she heard you.”

“Come on, Minji.” Yoohyeon pleaded as she took another step. And then another.

Minji pounced, her front paws outstretched and aimed for Yoohyeon’s chest with a howl. The vampire was quick and expected the white wolf to lose composure. She dodged to the side before wrapping her arms around the wolf’s neck and pinning her to the ground.

This seemed to jump start Bora and Siyeon. The smaller vampire wrapped herself on Minji’s hind legs in an attempt to keep them still. Siyeon placed her body weight on Minji’s chest, successfully trapping her to the cold floor.

The howl that Minji released seemed to shatter everyone’s heart, her eyes filled with tears as her ears twitched. Siyeon growled as the white wolf squirmed trying her best to stand up, and in response, she growled and pushed down even harder, making sure that she was pinned before biting at her ear causing Yoohyeon to place a firm hand on her.

“Siyeon, that’s enough.”

Siyeon growled at her, baring her teeth before Minji snapped at her paw, causing the black wolf to yelp in surprise, giving her just enough time to get out of the hold that Bora held her in. The white wolf stood protectively in front of the silver haired vampire, growling so angrily that it caused the Alpha to perk her ears as if listening. She sat back on her hind legs, letting the white wolf continue to growl.

“Siyeon? What is she saying?” Bora asked quietly as she got to her feet and made her way to the other vampire slowly. “Are you okay, Yoohyeon?”

“I’m fine, Bora..” Yoohyeon’s voice shook as she spoke, unable to calm herself as she watched the way the white wolf stood protectively in front of the vampire, refusing to show submission to the Alpha. It was also interesting how the Alpha seemed to back down, her head tilted in curiosity. Yoohyeon took notice and turned to the shorter vampire. “What’s going on?”

A smile spread across Bora’s lips. “Apparently the big white puppy is a bit protective over you.” Bora released a small chuckle and let herself relax a bit. “It seems you’ve made quite an impression on her already.”

“I-” Yoohyeon started to say, but cut herself off when she looked to Minji, now looking back at her with bright, sparkling purple eyes. They were much clearer than before, Minji having snapped out of whatever instinct filled rage she was in prior.

As suddenly as Minji had transformed, she reeled back on her hind legs, sending her to the cold ground once again. Yoohyeon’s eyes widened in panic as Minji convulsed a few times, her back arching and her paws reaching out towards nothing. And then Minji was there, in her human form, naked and shivering even though her skin was covered in sweat.

“Minji!” Yoohyeon quickly gathered the girl in her arms and carried her back to the bed, gently laying her back on the white sheets. The vampire then turned Sunmi, the woman staring at Minji with an unreadable look in her eyes. “She was fine! What happened!?”

Sunmi seemed to snap out of her thoughts, her hands reaching to feel Minji’s forehead and then her pulse on one of her wrists. “I said it was temporary. I guess it wore off quicker than I thought.” Her voice was cold and calculating as she continued to take simple vitals.

Minji whimpered, her skin still burning and her entire body aching. However, she felt a little more lucid, as though whatever Sunmi had done had brought her from the worst. But it was still painful and she could feel herself fighting tears as another wave of pain washed over her.

Siyeon had also shifted back into her human form. Noticing both wolves’ nakedness, Sunmi reached into a box in the corner and pulled out two simple grey t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts. Siyeon took them with a polite thanks before quickly dressing herself. They were simple with the school’s logo printed on one of the legs. Siyeon recognised it as an extra set of their gym uniforms.

“Do you need help?” Yoohyeon hesitantly asked, pointing to the clothes resting on Minji’s lap. When she nodded, Yoohyeon carefully and gently helped slip Minji's arms into the shirt and quickly pulled the shorts over her legs.

“I’m sorry I got a bit out of hand there.” Siyeon apologised as she moved back closer to Bora, although her eyes were looking at Minji. “My first instinct is always to protect the pack.” Minji nodded, unable to form any words. It was a lot to take in and her body was still in pain.

“How are you feeling, Minji?” Sunmi asked as she walked over with a small light. She carefully checked Minji’s pupils. “Do you know what’s going on? Can you tell me what her name is?” She motioned to the silver-haired vampire.

Minji’s voice was a whisper, her voice raw and harsh from her cries of pain earlier. “E-everything still hurts.” She curled her knees to her chest as she lay on her side facing Yoohyeon. “And that’s Yoohyeon.” A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she muttered the name, their gazes meeting. “And I think so? It’s… a lot.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Sunmi said, rolling over a chair so she could talk to Minji at her eye level on the bed. “Let me summarise what we know, how does that sound?” She asked, her voice calm once again and full of the kindness Minji had noticed when she was first brought in. Minji nodded. “It seems you are a werewolf, but something is keeping you from taking the transformation naturally. You shouldn’t be in this much pain and you should have been able to hold your wolf form for longer, even for the first time.” Sunmi rolled back to her desk and brought over a sheet of paper. “It looks like your body is rejecting. I’ve never seen this before.”

“W-where am I?” Minji asked, still processing the information the woman had told her.

“This is Ms. Lee’s School for Exceptional Children. We take in and give a home to young supernaturals, like those three over there.” She motioned to Siyeon, Bora, and Yoohyeon who were patiently standing off to the side. Although, Yoohyeon was anxiously fidgeting, fingers tapping a random pattern on her leg. “Siyeon over there, she’s an Alpha werewolf. She's the leader of a pack of a few mixed supernaturals. Bora and Yoohyeon are vampires, but we don’t allow feeding on humans here. All supernaturals are taught normal education as well as ways to control and harness their supernatural abilities.”

“So... it’s all real…” Minji mumbles in disbelief, glancing around at the other girls in the room who gave her sympathetic glances.

“Yes, although I’m sure you’ve heard made-up stories that aren’t true.” Sunmi added with a playful smirk. “Siyeon?” She turned to the black-haired girl who seemed to snap to attention. “I think I’ve done all I can, for now. Why don’t you take her back to your home and try to help her get comfortable and answer any questions she has. I’m going to try and figure out what all of…” Sunmi motioned to the mess on her desk, “this is.”

“Sure.” Siyeon agreed, walking back to the edge of the bed. “Would you be okay with Yoohyeon carrying you? It will only be about a five minute walk if you let her take you.”  
__

Minji felt the cold night air hit her skin as they left the building and headed down the street. She was curled in Yoohyeon’s arms, face tucked into the vampire’s chest. She couldn’t help but take in the comforting scent of fresh linens and something sweet and Minji could only hold on tighter as Yoohyeon pulled her even closer as she raced through the dark night.

When they approached the cabin-like dorm, they were immediately greeted in the doorway by a young girl with pink hair, a playful smile on her lips as she arched her eyebrow suggestively, her eyes seemingly glowing in the dark.

A smirk grew on her lips. “Did you have fun, unnie?”

“I-it’s not like that.” Yoohyeon stammered, her cheeks growing red as she struggled not to meet the younger one’s eyes. “I just- I was told to bring her here. She’s going to be staying with us for awhile.”

Yeri’s eyes widened with realisation as she inhaled, not picking up on the scent earlier. “A wolf?” Yeri asked excitedly as she approached in order to get a better look at her. “Is she newly turned? Is that why everyone’s been excited? Is she joining-”

“Enough!” Siyeon stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the front door, her eyes hard with the younger one. Her voice was quiet but was covered with enough authority that made the beta immediately close her mouth and take several steps away. “She’s freshly turned so she’s going to be sensitive to a lot of things for a while, including sound so, please Yerim, tell the others to keep their voices down when she’s near.”

Yeri nodded immediately, understanding the Alpha’s words. “Yes, Alpha Siyeon. I’ll wait out here for their return.”

As Siyeon opened the door, gesturing for her mate and Yoohyeon to enter, her eyes met Yeri’s. “When they arrive, take them to the transformation room but make sure you send in Yubin and Gahyeon first, okay?” Without waiting for a reply, she shut the door and turned her attention to the now unconscious girl that laid on top of Yoohyeon’s bed, observing how the young vampire caressed her face before grabbing the nearest wet wipe and proceeded to clean her face with the utmost care.

“I don’t think she’s going to make it.” Bora was the first one to talk, breaking the silence when she sat on her bed. “In all my years on this Earth, I have never seen someone transition so badly…It was painful to watch so I can only imagine what she felt.”

“Don’t talk negatively like that!” The silver-haired vampire growled as she gestured to Minji. “We need to remain positive! Being a-a sour-wuss puss won’t make anything better! It’s all about positive thinking!”

Siyeon allowed a small smile to appear on her lips before it disappeared as a look of pain crossed Minji’s face when she attempted to move, a breathy whimper fell from her lips and Siyeon looked away, not meeting her mate’s eyes until she cleared her throat so harshly that it caused her to meet her gaze.

“You can help her.” Bora spoke quietly, her eyes full with meaning. “You can take some of her pain away.”

“I only do that for members of my pack.” Siyeon gritted her teeth as she looked. “Not strays. Especially strays that don’t know how to control themselves.”

“Siyeon!” Bora’s voice was firm, earning an angry pout from her mate as she forced herself to meet her eyes. “You can help her. You always said you were going to be a different Alpha, better than your parents but you’re acting like them right now!” Hurt flashed in the younger one’s eyes and Bora opened her mouth, shock written on her face at her own words, she immediately pulled her into a hug, her voice hushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry.”

Siyeon shrugged Bora off her, her eyes their deep blue that the older one adored but, now, couldn’t seem to meet. The corners of her mouth pulled down, distress clear on her face. “I need to go. Yoohyeon, take care of her. Don’t let her out of your sight, is that clear?” When the vampire nodded, she turned towards the door. “I’m going for a run, don’t wait up.”

The door slammed shut, startling both of them.

Yoohyeon turned to the smaller vampire, a concerned look in her eyes. “Bora-”

“I know, I know. I messed up.” Bora took one last look towards the door Siyeon had stormed out of before turning her attention back to Minji on the bed. “I’ll talk to her when she gets back. She needs to cool off first, though. She’ll be fine.”

“Do you think she will welcome her to the pack?” Yoohyeon watched the girl sleep, peace written on her face as she dreamt, listening to her heart-beat closely for any changes to make sure she was alright.

Bora inhaled slowly. “I don’t know, Yooh. She- she’s being weird.”

“Maybe it’s a mate thing?” Yoohyeon suggested, glancing at the older vampire. “Maybe Minji is an Alpha and wanted to...you know.”

“God no!” Bora began laughing, quickly covering her mouth when the sleeping girl flinched at the loud, echoing sound, before burying her head in Yoohyeon’s pillow, mumbling nonsense until it was once again quiet. Bora softened her voice. “You can tell she isn’t an Alpha just by her werewolf form, Yooh. She’s much too small to be one. And, as for her wanting to mate with me, I don’t think so. She wouldn’t have protected you like that. My guess is that she’s an Omega, even though she’s still too small to be that but it’s closer than a beta.”

“You said she’s fond of me?” Pink crept onto Yoohyeon’s cheeks as she repeated her elder’s words from earlier. “What does that mean?”

“Whatever you think it means.” Bora wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, a teasing smirk grew on her face before growing more serious. “My advice? If she wants you like that and you feel the same way, take her. Don’t let another pack claim her as if she’s a piece of meat....I don't know what it is exactly but..the little wolf is special. Sunmi’s reaction told me that much.”

__

“Are you sure it’s the correct wolf this time?” The Snake hissed as it looked down at the hooded figure that knelt before it, their eyes on the ground in front of them.

  
“Without a doubt, Master.” The Servant answered with certainty. “The potion would’ve killed any normal wolf but they survived. The time is near.”

“Very well,” The Snake hissed as looked up at the moon as if confiding in it. “Keep them busy until we come for them, is that clear?”

The Servant bowed. “Yes, Master.”

“Oh!” The Snake turned to leave but paused, speaking over its shoulder. “And if you’re wrong about this, I’ll have the strays tear you apart and watch them devour you...Is that clear?”


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcomed and appreciated. Let us know what you think and your theories of what's happening in the story! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, we really appreciate it and the time you take to comment too! <3 
> 
> Our Twitters: 
> 
> Mine: @madenayeonsmile  
> Kai: @MooSomniaKai

When Minji woke up, she was immediately greeted with a firm and tight grip on her waist and deep exhales on her neck that gave the wolf shivers. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton as she turned to her right, eyes immediately widening when she saw the silver-haired girl from the day before, memories coming back to her as she removed the arm that was securely placed on her waist. 

Judging by how warm it was and the empty beds that were around them, it was late morning, maybe around midday, maybe possibly later. Minji winced when she moved.

“Fuck..” Minji swallowed as she sat up, her mouth dry and head thumping. She could feel the dull pain in her right abdomen, shuddering as she briefly recalled the feeling of all 206 bones cracking and snapping into different angles. 

The door to the cabin opened and Minji immediately looked up, a shocked expression appeared on her face when she was greeted by Bora, who kindly had a flask and a plate of food. The smaller girl looked surprised to see that she was up too. Minji’s leg began to bounce, anxiousness taking over. 

“You’re up!” Bora was startled, dropping the flask but, thanks to her vampire reflexes, she caught it and approached her, not making any other big movements that would get any negative reaction from the newly turned wolf. After she handed her the plate of food and flask of water, she got to her knees and began to examine the cuts on her knuckles, humming when she saw that the deep cuts were now nothing more than scabs. “How are you feeling?” 

“Okay..” Minji gulped down the water, not realising how truly dehydrated she was until the cool refreshing liquid poured down her throat, exhaling in relief when she finished. A smile on her lips when she finished, she gave a grateful smile. “Thank you..” 

“There’s no need to thank me, Minji.” Bora shrugged off the thanks and gestured to the sandwich in front of her. “That’s all I managed to snag from the lunch-hall without being scolded so I hope you like cheese and salami.” 

“Thank you.” Minji took a big bite of the sandwich, practically moaning in delight as she devoured it. Her eyes closed as she savoured the flavour when she swallowed. 

In the matter of seconds, the sandwich was gone and Minji seemed a lot calmer than before, her leg ceased movement as soon as the familiar firm arm wrapped around her waist and a soft kiss on her cheek. “Good morning, Minji.” 

Yoohyeon seemed to cuddle into the younger girl, hugging her close before whispering, “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes.” Minji’s voice was quiet, her breath caught in her throat when she noticed the proximity of the vampire that looked up at her with big puppy eyes that seemed to make her heart skip a few beats. “I-thank you, for everything.” 

Yoohyeon’s eyes widened as she seemed to notice their proximity, pink crept up her cheeks as she sat up straight, putting distance between them and sent an unreadable look to Bora who grinned at them. She looked back at the wolf. “You don’t need to thank me. You would’ve done the same for me.” 

The door swung open and Siyeon appeared, pointing at the silver-haired vampire before folding her arms. “Good to see you’re up.” 

“Siyeon, wh-” Bora began to stand up to show the Alpha respect only to be stopped with a firm hand, hurt clear in her eyes when the younger woman was unable to meet her eyes. 

“Yoohyeon, I need you to take Minji around the grounds and make sure she doesn’t get lost since she’s going to be here awhile.” Siyeon couldn’t look at her mate, her heart still sore from the comments that were said the night before, the corners of her mouth turned downwards and her gaze steely as she turned to her girlfriend. “Meet me at the lake.” Siyeon left after that, not giving them any time to respond or to even follow her. 

Bora released a heavy sigh as she shyly met the other vampire’s gaze. “She didn’t come back last night.” 

“Her parents are a sore topic for her, unnie..You know this.” Yoohyeon rubbed comforting circles on the werewolf’s back as she rested against her shoulder. “Minji? Are you okay?” 

“My ribs hurt.” 

“I think you should take her to Sunmi on your tour so she can get a check up.” Bora moved around the room, collecting things for a shower and placed it on the edge of Yoohyeon’s bed. “If you’d like to freshen up, Yoohyeon can take you to the baths, Minji.” 

“I-” Minji swallowed as she met the short vampire’s eyes, her own flashing momentarily with purple as she tried to stand but immediately vanishing, her expression representing somewhat of a kicked puppy. “Thank yo-” 

“Unnies!” The door blew open as a short girl with pink hair stormed in, her voice booming loudly that Yoohyeon quickly had to cover Minji’s ears to protect her from the headache she would most likely have to endure. 

Bora, using her vampire speed, appeared in front of the loud intruder, covering mouth with a hurried hand that the pink haired girl’s eyes seemingly widened in shock. “Gahyeon-ah! We have a new wolf, remember? Keep your voice down.” 

“Miss Sunmi wants Minji in her office in ten minutes so she can discuss ‘the events of last night’,” Gahyeon whispered, an apology written on her face. “And Miss Siyeon needs you, Bora...She seems angry and we don’t want another incident.”

* * *

Yoohyeon guided Minji around the nearby area, a hand firmly on the wolf’s shoulder so as to not overwhelm her too quickly. The trees which were scattered along the edge of the sidewalks were full of orange and yellow and red and the air was cool and crisp on their skin. Yoohyeon pointed out an old three story brick building lined with windows accented with white moulding. 

“This is the academic building. This is where we have any lecture type classes on both normal subjects and supernatural.” Yoohyeon pulled Minji to a stop outside the front door which was closed. “I would show you inside but they actually lock the doors on weekends.” 

Minji looked up at the bricks and then over to one of the windows nearby, trying to peer inside. It seemed like a normal school. “Will I be going here now?” She asked, her voice small as she continued to stare at the perfectly arranged rows of desks.. Minji hadn’t considered it before now. She actually had to move schools, she had to leave her parents, her friends, and she had  _ killed someone _ . What would she do if the police came looking? Surely people would notice her disappearance. 

“Minji.” Yoohyeon’s gentle voice pulled her from where her mind had been beginning to spiral. She turned to see the vampire looking at her with kind, concerned eyes from the sidewalk. Yoohyeon motioned for Minji to come back from the window, her arms held out as an invitation. Minji, without even thinking, found her feet moving until she was wrapped in Yoohyeon’s warm embrace. “I can feel you thinking from here. I know it’s a lot to take in and it’s all moving kind of fast, but I promise I’ll do whatever I can to explain and help you adjust faster.” 

Minji nodded as she wrapped her arms slowly back around Yoohyeon, as though she was asking for permission. When the taller girl only pulled her in tighter, she wrapped her arms securely around Yoohyeon’s waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck. She felt a dull wave of aching wash over her, her body tensing as Yoohyeon rubbed small, gentle circles on her back. 

“Still hurts?” She asked, voice quiet as to not overwhelm Minji’s ears. 

“It’s not as bad as it was, but it feels like aching all over my body and, sometimes, it's worse than others.” Minji explained as she let her body relax with the pain subsiding a bit. “It comes in waves and I never know how strong it will be until it hits. I just know when one is starting.” 

Yoohyeon hummed in acknowledgement before taking a step back and she released Minji so she could look at her. “Let me know when one hits. I want to help, if I can.” 

“What you did before, holding me? That seemed to help. At least, it gave me something else to focus on.” Minji replied, shoving her hands into the pockets of the sweatpants she had borrowed. Bora had given Minji a pair of Yoohyeon’s pants, an oversized t-shirt, and a plain back sweatshirt. Yoohyeon had thrown on a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt as well, something to keep out the Fall chill. 

Yoohyeon motioned for them to resume walking, Minji stepping in line beside her. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions on what’s going to happen now, huh?” Yoohyeon asked, glancing at the wolf. 

“Too many.” Minji mumbled as she kicked at a rock on the sidewalk, sending it skittering into the road. “I don’t even know where to begin.” 

“I could answer a few now, if you’d like?” Yoohyeon suggested. They still had a bit of a walk until the next building. Minji nodded. “Well, I guess you want to know what happened with…  _ him _ .”

Minji shuddered at the thought of him, his eyes piercing gaze and harsh words echoed in her mind. And then, the warmth of his blood on her hands, seeping through her fingers. The aching of her knuckles as she bashed his skull in. 

“I’m not sorry about what I did.” Minji’s voice was so low, so quiet, Yoohyeon would not have heard her if it wasn’t for her vampire hearing. 

“He hurt you.” Yoohyeon shrugged. “I guess I’m just sad that you had to kill him for him to finally leave you alone.” She added. Minji only nodded. “But if you are wondering, we had someone from the school take care of it. It’s not the first time this has happened and it won’t be the last. They know what they are doing.” 

“What about my schooling? I was in college. My mom?” 

“You will take those courses here, instead of where you were.” Yoohyeon answered. 

“What ages is this school for, exactly?” Minji asked. Gahyeon, the pink haired girl from that morning, looked younger than Minji. There was no way they were the same age. 

“They offer schooling for all ages. Most are high school age and some are college age. We don’t have too many young young kids here, at least not right now. But, that could change.” Yoohyeon shrugged. 

It wasn’t common for people to come and go, but it wasn't uncommon either. Sometimes, a new supernatural would be discovered. Some turned down the offer to study there, usually because they were intent on hiding away their powers and living as a normal human. Some had families who were well connected, and thus, provided other types of schooling. A few were so adept at their powers on their own, that they felt they had no need for the school. But some, like Minji, were forced into their situation by circumstances beyond their control. And Minji had no control over her wolf. Yoohyeon knew Sunmi wouldn’t allow Minji back out into the human world like that. 

“What will they tell my mother? Can I see her again? What about Byulyi? We just left her at that party… I didn’t come home last night and-” Yoohyeon could feel her heart beat faster and harder, anxiousness taking over Minji’s body as she shot question after question. 

Yoohyeon stepped in front of Minji, stopping her with two hands on her shoulders. “Take a breath. Everything will be okay.” She gave Minji a reassuring squeeze. “You can see your mother. In fact, Sunmi will probably want to speak to her. Werewolves are genetic, meaning one of your parents is also a werewolf.”

“What?” Minji looked shocked at the news, the gentle breeze moving some wisps of her hair out of her face. “I-it’s genetic?” 

Yoohyeon let her arms fall to her sides before she spoke, one hand gently holding the younger woman’s. “To some, the genetic is called ‘The Curse of The Moon’.” 

“Curse?” 

“It’s a long story, one I’m sure Miss Sunmi will fill you in on.” Yoohyeon smiled at the girl before gently guiding her through the grounds. 

As they walked, they approached a stone platform that had different types of objects attached and sticking out of random places. Chains fell from steel pipes that squeaked whenever the wind would cause them to move.

Minji flinched. “What is that?” 

“That is what some teachers use to assess the strength and stamina of a newly turned supernatural.” Yoohyeon explained as they approached it. “It also acts as a protector from the Evil Eye. Steel and iron supposed keep away any unwanted visitors and anyone who would want to spy.” 

“It looks like a self-made climbing frame.” Minji deadpanned, confusion written on her face as she looked at the contraption once more before the vampire pulled her attention away, pointing to the white building in the distance. 

“That’s where you’ll learn how to control and use your powers.” Yoohyeon began to pull her towards it, excitement written on her face as she described what the building contained on the inside in detail as she led her down a small cobbled street, pointing to various buildings to explain what their purpose were. 

But Minji wasn’t paying attention. She was too busy gazing at the vampire with such awe that nothing, other than the beginning of the sentence, seemed to get through to her, her mind too occupied by observing the vampire. Watching how, when she spoke with excitement, her eyes crinkled and showed the happy lines. She saw how, whenever she appeared nervous, her hand would float to her leg, giving it several pinches before it would drift to Minji’s. Then there were her eyes. Her beautiful eyes that were too dark to belong to any human, a brown so light that they almost looked like they could be gold. 

“They also have a basement which is used for the new wolves' first transformation!” Yoohyeon’s voice snapped Minji back, interrupting her mind from wandering. She stopped walking. “Am I boring you?” 

Minji blinked in confusion at the sudden break of her thoughts. “Huh?”

“It’s just..” Yoohyeon’s voice drifted as she looked worriedly at her. “You just went really quiet and I just thought maybe I was boring you? I tend to ramble a lot whenever I’m nervous, especially when I’m with a pretty girl-“ 

Minji’s mouth went agape before it quickly closed and she gulped before raising a simple eyebrow as she witnessed the vampire’s usual pale skin turn red as if she were out in the sun for too long. 

“I- that’s not what I meant.” Yoohyeon stumbled over her words in a panic, embarrassment washing over her. “I meant that, you’re really pretty but I’m not nervous because of you- I mean-“ 

Minji silenced her with a firm yet soft hand over her mouth, her entire body tensing at the second hand embarrassment that she was experiencing.

“Please stop!” Minji’s voice came out desperate as she pleaded. “It’s okay, okay? Don’t worry about it.” Her hands immediately dropped afterwards and she took a step back, exhaling heavily afterwards as she saw what appeared to be shyness, on her face. Anxiety bubbled in her stomach, if she did that to him...he probably would’ve knocked her to the ground or forced her against the wall, his voice booming around the room. 

Minji’s hands shot up to cover her ears, tears coming to her eyes as she took several steps back. That... _ voice _ was back. The one that encouraged her to unleash the animal inside her, that chuckled in delight when she felt his blood splatter around her. 

“Please stop, stop, stop , stop.” Minji begged as she closed her eyes as she fell to her knees, the voice was so loud that it felt it was rattling her skull, breaking it apart like it was a piñata. “Stop, stop, stop, stop.” Her hands came down on each side of her head, each hit getting stronger than the last as she begged from the voice to stop.

“Minji!” Yoohyeon fell to her knees along with the girl, holding her fists closed and away from her to stop her from causing any harm, worry coursing through her as she rocked her back and forth to calm her. “Hey, Minji, it’s okay, you’re okay..” 

The werewolf didn’t respond, instead she squirmed her way out of the vampire’s grip, eyes shooting open as she let out a growl at her. The familiar purple flashed in her eyes as she glared at Yoohyeon like she didn’t recognise her, her entire body shook with nerves as if she was injected with caffeine. She looked like a wild animal that was backed into a corner and had nowhere to escape. 

“C’mon Minji..” With hands outstretched in a pacifying gesture, Yoohyeon approached her slowly. Her voice low as she pleaded to her. “You need to come back, okay? You can’t let it overwhelm you. Come back to me, Minji...please.” 

The purple disappeared and Minji looked around, her eyes focusing on nothing. She was disoriented. Her eyes landed on Yoohyeon before she slumped to her knees, exhaustion appearing to take over her. “I- I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, it wasn’t you.” Yoohyeon whispered as she knelt down beside her, a firm arm slipping around her waist and another under her legs to pick her bridal style. “Let’s get you to Miss Sunmi, okay?”

* * *

Siyeon was skipping stones when Bora finally pushed her way through the bushes surrounding the edge of the lake. Well, more like getting frustrated and chucking the larger rocks as far as she could and listening for the  _ sploosh.  _

“Siyeon?” Bora stood at the edge of the water, not daring to go any closer to her mate who was ankle deep in the water, pants rolled up to her knees and shoes on a rock on the shore. 

Siyeon gave Bora a grunt of acknowledgement, chucking the last rock in her hand. After it disappeared into the lake, she turned. 

“Siyeon, I’m really sorry.” Bora said, knowing she has Siyeon’s full attention now. Siyeon didn’t answer. Instead, she carefully made her way over the small pebbles and out of the water. 

The wolf moved to the boulder where her shoes were. She sat on the edge, her legs dangling off and motioned for Bora to do the same. 

That sat in silence for a time, both staring out over the glimmering water as small waves lapped at the pebbled shore. The sun was reflecting off of the surface, causing Bora to squint her eyes at times, but the scene was peaceful and serene, a stark contrast to the tension bubbling between the two mates. 

“It really stung, Bora.” Siyeon spoke first, breaking the silence. “I know you didn’t mean it too, but you know they are still a sore topic.”

Bora turned to the wolf who was still staring out over the lake. “I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t have an excuse. I messed up and I hurt you.” Bora felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She knew how much she had hurt Siyeon. Her mate had trusted her with her story, the struggles she had with her parents, and Bora had used it against her, to try and sway her with Minji. 

“I admit, I reacted kind of childish. We should have spoken about it instead of me storming out like that.” Siyeon finally turned towards Bora. Her eyes were softer than they had been when Siyeon had looked at her that morning. The rage and the hurt had been fading, and she had missed her mate, even if it had only been a day. 

“You had every right to be angry like that. I don’t blame you for reacting like that.” Bora shifted a little closer, dragging herself along the edge of the rock. 

“You weren’t completely wrong, either.” Siyeon admitted, releasing a sigh. Bora raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift. “I didn’t realise until after I sat thinking about it, but I was really harsh with Minji and I couldn’t see how much she just needed help. I was stuck in Alpha mode and all I could think about was making sure she knew her place. But the girl was terrified and she was in pain.” Siyeon said, remorse in her eyes. 

“No matter what I said though, you are  _ nothing _ like your parents.” Bora moved even closer, seeing the regret on her mate’s face. She slowly wrapped her arm around Siyeon, pulling her into her side. The Alpha let her head drop on the small vampire’s shoulder. “You are nothing like them, Singnie. They abused their power as Alphas. You have only ever used it to protect us. All of us, even those who aren’t wolves.” Bora tried to reassure her mate. “You didn’t have to take in Gahyeon or Yubin. Me and Yoohyeon are vampires, and yet, you chose me as your mate.”

Siyeon looked up, a small smirk on her lips. “I didn’t ‘choose’ you. I think we both know the attraction goes both ways.”

Bora shoved Siyeon, a laugh erupting from her at the comment. She took a deep breath to collect herself before continuing. “I’m serious, though. Your parents would have never given either of the younger ones a chance. And yet, they’ve become like your younger sisters.” Bora leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Siyeon’s lips. “And you allowed yourself to love me, a vampire who had no place in a werewolf pack.” 

Before Bora could keep speaking, Siyeon pulled her in, wrapping her arms around the small vampire and burying her face in her mates neck, inhaling her comforting and familiar lavender scent. Bora could only return the embrace. 

“I really am sorry, Siyeon.” Bora whispered as she rested her head against the Alpha’s. 

“I know.” Siyeon gently cupped her mate’s jaw and leaned close, their lips gently brushing before they connected. It was needy, the events of the night before translated through the kiss, everything was forgotten as soon as Bora smiled. 

* * *

“How are you feeling, Miss Kim?” Sunmi asked as she took a vial of blood from the wolf and began to listen to her heart rate. 

Minji laid on her back on the medical bed from the night before, only this time, she was no longer restrained but there was bruising that showed it. “A little better...Though I still feel sore.” 

“That’s understandable.” Sunmi gave her a comforting smile before entering data into the computer, humming an unknown song. She turned in her chair so she could face Minji properly, slightly smiling when she saw Yoohyeon close to her, their hands intertwined and she whispered reassurances in her ear. “Minji? What do you know of your parents?” 

“My mom, she’s a therapist. She’s been here all her life. Hasn’t really travelled.” Minji smiled when she talked about her mom, warmth spreading through her chest when she thought about her mom. “She’s really protective, she put me first no matter what.” 

“And your dad?” 

“I never met him.” Minji shrugged. “Mom said he was killed in a car crash shortly after I was born. He was on his way back from work, took a turn too fast and fell off the intersection...He was killed instantly.” 

“Hm..I see.” Sunmi leaned on her chair, lost in thought before facing the computer again. “If you have any questions, I will gladly answer them.” 

“Yoohyeon mentioned something about the ‘Curse of the Moon’..” Minji played with the sleeves of the sweatshirt, pulling them over her hands as she spoke. “What exactly is it and how did it happen?” 

“It was a deal gone wrong, Minji. That’s the best way I can describe it.” Sunmi sighed as she thought about the event. “There were a group of witches, a coven called ‘Snacca’, an old-English word that means ‘Snake’. Long ago, it was said that they would give people great powers in exchange for something in return and so, when tribes throughout the world were at war, one was threatened with extinction, so, doing what any great Chief would do to protect his clan, he sought them out and made an exchange; power of the beast in exchange for whatever they wanted. He agreed and soon discovered he and his warriors were stronger than the others, faster and could hear much clearer. They didn’t know that they would pay the price for the blood that they had spilt whenever the Moon reached its peak. Their boastful and proud men were brought to their knees by the Moon, their unseen Mistress.” Sunmi took a drink of her water before continuing to tell them. “However, turning into a wolf wasn’t the exchange that the Coven of Snacca referred to. In fact, they didn’t come to collect their payment until many moons later. When the blood moon arrived, the Snaccas arrived to their tribe, they wanted the Chief’s daughter as payment.” 

“Why?” Minji asked, curiosity raging through her as she heard the history of what she was. 

Sunmi raised her hands in a ‘I don’t know’ gesture, her eyes hooded by her hat. “There’s many different versions of what happened after the arrival of the Witches but, unfortunately, no-one actually knows the correct version. However, it’s a popular belief among the Council that the Coven of Snakes never actually existed, that it was a fabled tale created and used to strike fear in the hearts of humans.” 

“But you believe they exist?” Yoohyeon asked, her eyes narrowed as she watched her Headmistress closely. “That the Coven of Snakes is real?” 

“I don’t doubt their existence, Yoohyeon. Who are we to decide what’s real or not?” Sunmi questioned the vampire with steel in her voice. “Especially when we, supernatural beings, have been labelled as ‘myths’ in the new ages.” 

“What’s the difference between the full moon and blood moon?” Minji frowned, confusion evident on her face when Sunmi finished speaking, unable to fully grasp what she was told. 

“There’s not many visible differences between the two except their magical properties and strength in the spells that you can cast.” Sunmi explained slowly for the wolf. “If you cast a spell using the full moon, you can break it by the next which would be in roughly twenty-nine days whereas blood moons appear twice a year, making spells harder to break since you can’t always see it so you’d never know if it was happening unless you were a witch.” 

“So..moons have a lot of magic powers in them?” Minji summarised, the confusion lessened in her eyes. 

“The moon is a main power source for many witches and warlocks as it is powered and given to us by Hecate and Artemis, two very different kinds of Goddesses yet powerful in their own ways.” Sunmi replied. “Both cruel in their own ways and vengeful when they are betrayed or misused. They can be very...sadistic when it comes to their revenge.” 

The door to the med-bay swung open and closed with such roughness that everyone within the room jumped at the sudden bang. When a blue haired vampire appeared, Sunmi released a nervous laugh. Yoohyeon was sure that if her heart wasn’t already stopped, it sure would be now and Minji, her eyes flashed purple, her hands shot up to cover her ears and tears already appearing in her eyes. 

“Handong, you scared us!” Sunmi exclaimed at her, a smile on her lips as she bowed her head.

“I’m sorry, but Siyeon sent me to collect Yoohyeon so we can have introductions.” The blue haired vampire explained, before her voice faded away, she tilted her head to the side as if listening. “Kid, you alright?” 

Yoohyeon’s attention snapped towards the sound of the racing heart and immediately wrapped her arms protectively around the wolf, her hold tight enough for her to actually  _ feel  _ her racing heart through her sweatshirt. “Minji? Is everything okay?” 

“I can’t-” Minji was breathless as she shrugged Yoohyeon off her, she was struggling to breath and her forehead was drenched in sweat. 

Sunmi immediately stood, grabbing the nearest oxygen mask as Handong knelt in front of the girl, gently guiding her to cross her arms. 

“Focus on your breathing, okay?” Handong instructed as she spoke softly, not wanting to make her more anxious. “We’re going to start counting, okay? Slowly..” 

“O-okay.” 

“One. Two. Three.” Handong began to count, encouraging the girl to count, grinning when she began to count with her. Slowly, Minji began to relax. Her eyes, which had been fading to purple, settled back to their deep brown. “I’m sorry I scared you all like that.” 

Minji took a few deep breaths, finally feeling her heart beginning to slow until she felt confident enough to to take a good look at the new vampire in front of her. The blue in her hair was deep and dark, although it seemed to be starting to fade. Her eyes were kind, but there was a darkness to her gaze that sent shivers running down Minji’s spine. 

Yoohyeon reached out once more, rubbing small, gentle circles on Minji’s back. When the girl didn’t shove her off again, she kept going. 

“Siyeon wanted us back?” Yoohyeon asked as she glanced at Handong. There was anger simmering in her chest from the way the vampire had carelessly barged in, but she knew Handong hadn’t done it on purpose. 

“She did, if you are finished here.” Handong stated as she finally stood back up and glanced at Sunmi.

“I believe we are. Minji still seems the same, but I don’t see her getting any worse.” Sunmi signed. “I’m still not sure what’s going on, so I don’t want her attending classes yet. Keep her comfortable with your pack and I’ll contact you if I need anything or if I figure anything out.” She rested a hand on Minji’s. “Take it easy. I know it hurts, but we will get this figured out as quickly as we can.”

“Ready to go back?” Yoohyeon asked as she helped Minji down from the bed. The wolf nodded and Handong led them both from the room.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, Siyeon and Bora had long since returned from their talk at the lake. The rest of the pack had scattered themselves throughout their shared space, some finding comfort in their own room, others hanging around a TV in the living room. When Handong walked in first, all eyes turned to watch Yoohyeon and Minji follow suit. 

Siyeon stood from where she was seated on the couch, the pink haired Gahyeon and another girl with short blond hair beside her. 

“Thanks, Dongie.” Siyeon motioned for Minji to sit in her spot. “I think it’s time to meet the rest of the pack. Give me a minute to gather everyone. Minji, if you need anything, just ask Handong.” 

Minji sat down, the comfort and softness of the couch calling her to sleep. She felt her eyes threaten to shut, but was awoken by Yoohyeon patting her leg as she walked past. 

“I know you’re tired, but try and stay awake for a little longer.” The vampire smiled. “I’m going to get something from the kitchen. Do you want anything?” 

“Water would be great.” Minji answered, her voice hoarse and dry from her panic earlier at Sunmi’s office. A moment later, Yoohyeon returned with a glass of water for Minji and Bora at her side. Siyeon emerged a minute later, a few others Minji had never seen before following the pack leader. 

“I want you to learn and get to know these people.” Siyeon stood in front of the TV, everyone else finding a spot to sit on the floor or on the other chairs scattered around the room. “They are all a part of my pack and we are like family. We look out for each other, and that means you, too.” As Siyeon spoke, Bora quietly slid beside the Alpha, wrapping an arm around the wolf’s waist and clinging to her side as she spoke. “You’ve met Bora. She’s a vampire and my mate.” Siyeon looked at the silver-haired girl. “Yoohyeon is also a vampire.” Siyeon looked to Handong.

The blue haired vampire perked up from where she was leaning against the wall beside a shorter blue haired girl. “I’m Handong, also a vampire. And I’m sorry again for scaring you like that.” The more she spoke, Minji noticed a faint accent in her words. She must have had a curious look on her face because Handong chuckled and continued. “I’m originally from China.”

Minji’s mouth parted slightly in a ‘oh?’ type expression, her voice quiet as she asked, “What made you come here?” 

“Bora and Yoohyeon found me, took me under their wing and told me there was a safe place for me, somewhere I wouldn’t be hunted like a wild animal.” Handong answered, smiling gratefully at the other two girls. “I most likely would’ve been dead by now if it weren’t for those two.” 

Beside Handong was another girl with blue hair, although she was noticeably shorter and the blue in her hair had faded closer to a deep green. When Handong didn’t seem keen on continuing, she spoke up.

“I’m Yubin, a half demon.” Her voice was much deeper than Minji had been expecting from the girl. Minji waited for her to continue, but the girl simply went silent, leaning against the wall.

“I’m Gahyeon! We met quickly this morning.” A pink haired girl perked up from one of the chairs. On her face was a wide, friendly smile. “I’m a kitsune.” 

“A kitsune?” Minji asked, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

“Basically, she’s a fox.” Yubin added, eyes glued to a cell phone in her hands. Despite her not looking at Minji, her words were not cold. There was even a slight lift to the corner of her mouth in a small smile. 

Next was a girl with short blond hair, which reached no further than her shoulders. “I’m Wheein and I’m a werewolf.” She introduced herself with a little wave. 

Another pink haired girl perked up now, the one Minji had met when she was first taken into the house. Yeri, if her memory was correct. “Hi! I’m Yeri, but we met already.” Minji was correct. “I’m also a werewolf. Do you remember me? You were really out of it when they brought you in.”

“Kind of.” Minji said sheepishly. “How could I forget your hair. Actually, all of you have some pretty cool colours.” She added with a smile, glancing around at all of the various colours and shades around the room. She glanced down at her own brown locks. 

“If you want, I can help you dye it if you want” Yoohyeon offered. 

“Maybe…” Minji filed that away for later. Maybe she would, once she got more comfortable. 

Finally, the last one in the room introduced themselves. Another young werewolf named Dahyun. She had been childhood friends with Gahyeon, both of them even dying their hair pink together. 

Minji glanced around at the various people gathered around the room. Her eyes met Siyeon’s, the Alpha’s gaze much kinder and much softer than it had been the day before.

She looked to Yoohyeon, the vampire had been sticking her tongue out at Bora who was returning the childish gesture. Yoohyeon, the vampire with the beautiful silver hair whom Minji had only met yesterday. Yet, Minji felt drawn to her like a magnet. She had never felt something that strong before. While she found herself loving the warmth and the care from Yoohyeon, the sudden and overwhelming attraction was a bit scary for Minji, mostly because she couldn’t explain why. Perhaps it was a conversation they needed to have, and soon. There was so much Minji still did not understand.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @awoominjiyoo  
> @MooSomniaKai

“How are you still not used to this?” Minji laughed at the silver haired vampire as she jogged in place, waiting for her to catch up. 

It was required that all students exercised whenever they had freetime in order for them to keep an eye on their progress and developments with their abilities, so, every morning, Siyeon would drag everyone out of bed at 8AM so they could run, no exceptions. The only catch was for the supernaturals that had gained inhuman speed were not allowed to use it.

Yoohyeon clumsily caught up to her, her chest rising and falling quickly, her voice whiny as she complained.“I’m not a fitness person! I’m more of a gaming girl!” 

“You look cute in your work-out clothes if that makes it any better.” Minji smiled shyly at the vampire before looking away. In the last few weeks, the two grew undeniably closer, their bond getting stronger as they tried to spend every moment together, getting to know each other more. 

Yoohyeon smiled as she finally managed to get her breath back, she stood up straight, a dazzling smile appearing on her face. “You look cute too, I mean, beautiful. You look beautiful.”

“I’m all sweaty but thank you, Yoohyeon.” 

Yoohyeon awkwardly wiped the back of her neck before pulling the wolf into a hug. “You’re always beautiful, Minji.”

“Really Yoohyeon? Out of all the wolves you could’ve chosen, you choose the  _ omega? _ ” Sowon rolled her eyes as she purposefully knocked into Yoohyeon, causing Minji to stumble out of grasp. “At least date someone more in control than her.” 

“Sowon, if you have nothing nice to say, don’t open that mouth of yours.” Yoohyeon folded her arms, unimpressed at the young Alpha, a scowl upon her face as she placed a firm hand on the young Alpha’s shoulder. “Now go run with your pack of misfits before you embarrass yourself if you open your mouth again.” 

“You know, you shouldn’t test me without your Alpha here.” Sowon growled, her hand tightly grabbing her wrist and another going to her shirt, pulling her down so they could be on the same level. “I’ll beat you into submission if it means you get to show me some respect.” Smirking as a few of her packmates came to a stop. 

A strong force came into contact with the young Alpha, knocking her to the ground and making her growl in response, her eyes flashing a golden brown colour as she glared at the Omega that stood protectively in front of the vampire. Sowon got to her feet, shoving the omega backwards so hard that she fell to the ground. 

“I think it’s time you learn manners, Kim.” Sowon roughly grabbed the older girl by her shirt, lifting her up before punching her hard, pushing Yoohyeon away when she tried to intervene, two betas holding her to the ground. “There’s a hierarchy with wolves, Kim” Another punch. “Alphas are at the top.” Another punch. “Betas, deltas and zetas come afterwards.” A harsh kick made Minji attempt to stand up and fight back but was immediately shoved to the ground. “And omegas like you are on the  _ fucking  _ bottom!” 

“Fucking keep her there and wait for us to come back!” Sowon ordered, her eyes still the golden brown as she glared at the silver haired vampire that was forced onto the nearby grass patch, smirking slightly as the vampire struggled to get the two wolves off her back. 

SinB and two others from her pack easily carried the omega into the woods, the girl was limp in their arms as they dragged across before disappearing out of sight, Sowon trailing behind them and, soon enough, they were out of sight but Yoohyeon could still hear the grunts and cries of pain as if the younger woman was still right beside her. Yoohyeon yanked her hand out of their grasps, desperate to reach her and stop them but was immediately kicked back down onto her stomach, a grunt escaping her mouth as she felt her anger threaten to boil over. 

“Get the  _ fuck  _ off me!” Yoohyeon growled as she struggled to push herself off the ground, her fist connecting with several of them before tackling one to the ground, her fangs bared as she threw someone off her. “Minji!” The vampire could feel the wolves hands still on her, pulling her away from the girl that called out her name but they suddenly disappeared. 

Yoohyeon flipped onto her back, relief crossing her face when she was greeted by her Alpha and Yubin, each one had a tight grip on the two wolves. If looks could kill, the two betas would be immediately killed because of the glare the Alpha was giving them. 

“Somi, what are you doing?” Siyeon’s grip was tight on Somi’s neck, making it hard for the younger one to breath, her eyes flashing the familiar ice blue, the growling in her throat making them shiver. 

“Sowon!” Somi's voice came out panicked as the other girl looked equally as worried, their eyes wide with fear as Siyeon forced both of them against the trees. “She’s making the new wolf submit!” 

“Where?” Siyeon eyes widened, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened. Yujin’s eyes wandered to the woods where the young Alpha disappeared a few moments ago and Siyeon immediately bolted in the direction where Yujin glanced in, Yubin and Yoohyeon close behind her. 

As the Alpha approached the omega, she was greeted by the strong smell of fear and pain, her heart ached when she saw the girl attempt to stand up but clutch her ribs in pain. Minji curled into a fetal position, her arms protectively placed in front of her face and head, her entire body shaking either from anger or the cold wind, no one knew except her. 

“Yoohyeon, I need you to stay behind me, okay?” Siyeon whispered, her eyes never leaving the Omega. “We’re going to approach her softly, no loud speaking, okay?” 

They approached the girl quietly, not wanting to spook her further, Siyeon got to her knee and placed a gentle hand on the omega’s head, noticing how she flinched before relaxing slightly in the Alpha’s touch. She could sense a smidge of the pain that the older girl was in, her eyes teared up as she edged closer, gesturing for Yoohyeon to help her carry the Omega.

“Minji, we’re going to have to lift you, okay?” Siyeon warned as she prepared for the wolf to lash out in some way as Yoohyeon managed to get her to get her to sit up. 

“I know it’s painful, Minji, but you need to trust us, okay?” Yoohyeon whispered as she wrapped her arm around and that’s when she made the mistake of inhaling, the scent of blood was strong, obviously coming from the Omega. Gritting her teeth, Yoohyeon lifted her, her eyes shut as she tried to focus on anything else except the girl in her arms or, rather, her blood. 

Yubin took off her jacket and covered Minji’s body, making sure she was warm before the two older packmates headed towards their cabin, Yubin following them closely. 

“Hey!” Bora saw them approached, her million dollar smile immediately fading when she saw the state of the girl that Yoohyeon was carrying. “What happened?”

“Sowon.” Siyeon set her jaw, anger evident in her voice as her hands balled up into fists, her mate immediately hugging her to attempt to calm her. “I’m going fucking make her wish she never got involved with us.” 

“Did Yoohyeon explain what happened?” Bora glanced at the silver haired vampire as she entered their cabin before redirecting her attention on her Alpha. 

Siyeon paced back and forth, her hands still in fists as she rambled about how Sowon was an awful Alpha and how she should’ve been there. Tears came to the young Alpha’s eyes as she suddenly came to a halt due to Bora’s interference, pulling her into a hug. 

“I should’ve been there to protect her, Bboya!” Siyeon’s words were muffled as she spoke into her neck, her grip hardening as she tried to ground herself, to keep herself in control. “I failed Miss Sumni..” 

“Hey, hey…” Bora cooed, a hand reaching up to stroke through the Alpha’s tangled hair. “You had no way of knowing this would happen.” Bora pulled Siyeon as close as she could, the girl in her arms holding on just as tightly. She could feel her mate trembling, whether it was anger or sadness, she didn’t know. “This isn’t your fault. We all assumed Yoohyeon’s presence would have been enough to keep them back but we were all wrong.”

“They hurt her, Bora, just like my parents used to.” Siyeon seethed between her clenched teeth. 

“Let’s go inside and help them then. Show her not all Alphas are like that. We can still help her.” Bora carefully led Siyeon into the cabin, her mate still keeping an iron-like grip on her hand. 

The sight that they came across was pitiful, the omega was curled up in a ball. Her back was to the silver haired vampire that was attempting to get her to turn around so she could clean her wounds but, no matter how much she tried, the omega refused to face her. 

“Can I please be alone?” Minji’s voice came out in a hushed whisper, her body shaking as she tried her best to keep her tears in. “I just need-” 

“That’s okay…” Siyeon was the first one to speak. “Everyone please go outside for a moment, okay?” 

“Siyeon-” 

“All of you, Yoohyeon.” Siyeon gestured to the door, her eyes noticing how when the vampire reluctantly left the Omega’s side, she immediately became more tense. Once Yoohyeon closed the door behind her, Siyeon looked at her mate and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll wait outside, you talk to her.” Bora gestured for the Alpha to approach her, giving her a thumbs up before leaving quietly. 

Minji’s sniffles became more audible once the door finally swung shut, a sob erupted from her mouth and she turned onto her stomach, her hands reaching for the pillow and clutched in tightly, sobbing into the pillow, her entire body shaking as she did so. “I fucking hate this!” 

“Minji, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” Siyeon spoke quietly but still managed to spook the Omega, causing her to sit up and pull her legs into her chest. She was still refusing to show her face. She lifted the damp cloth where Yoohyeon had abandoned it and sat on the edge of her bed. “You didn’t deserve to be treated like that, to be ganged up on. You’re just a kid, a baby wolf, you don’t know the hierarchy of the wolves. You weren’t raised like that.” The silence caused Siyeon to exhale shakily before continuing.

“You know, when I was a kid, I had to grow up with my parents and their pack. It was brutal, they were unmerciful whenever someone showed weakness...They were punished, severely. Sometimes they would be exiled, it really depended on their mood.” Siyeon sighed, turning to face the Omega, noticing how her heart rate keeps spiking. “I hated them for how they treated their packmates. I hated how they were so cruel to them or to anyone who they didn’t deem worthy enough...But, I despised them for how they would treat the Omegas in the pack.. Omegas have the nicest reputation with wolves, they are known to be kind and caring and loving, kind souls…” 

“What’s your point?” Minji’s voice came out muffled.

“My point is that I failed as an Alpha today.” Siyeon reached for her hand and, hesitantly Minji allowed her to remove them away from her face, a frown appearing when she saw the dark bruising appearing on her head, her nose and lip busted. Pressing the towel to her lip before dabbing the blood that had made its way down her neck. “I failed and I want to make it up to you.” 

“How?” 

“I’m going to take you under my wing and teach you the wolves way, I’ll be the mentor that I never had.” Siyeon smiled softly as she gently cleaned the blood off Minji’s face before putting down the cloth. “I’ll make sure that Sowon never touches you again, okay?” 

“She-” Minji choked another sob, her eyes flashing purple before Siyeon pulled her into a hug. 

“I know exactly what she did, Minji..” Siyeon made sure her grip on the girl wasn’t too tight but was firm enough to make her feel safe. “It made you feel like you couldn’t breath, right? A firm foot placed on your chest as she pushed you into the ground, right?” 

“Y-yeah..” 

“That’s an intimidation tactic a lot of Alphas would use to make you give in and join their packs, but, if you hold on and wait, they’ll leave you alone.” Siyeon whispered. “I swear, I’ll protect you, Minji because whether you like it or not, you’re now part of my pack. It means you’re my family and I protect my family with my life.” 

__ 

“I’ve been thinking,” Bora sat down on the last stair beside Yoohyeon, noticing how she was oddly quiet, “about Minji and how she struggles with her control.” 

“You see the signs too, don’t you?” Yoohyeon rubbed her eyes as she exhaled, lacing her fingers together as she looked at the older vampire that basically raised her. “Reminds me of-” 

“Yourself.” Bora finished, lightly pushing her shoulder with a knowing smile. “The signs are so clear that I’ve been waiting for Siyeon or Sunmi to notice but, it hasn’t clicked.”

“I don’t know how we are going to help her, Bboya…” Yoohyeon murmured, closing her eyes when pushed her hair out of her face. “She-” 

“She’s just a child compared to us, Yooh.” Bora observed the young vampire’s behaviour, picking up how she rubbed her hand nervously, immediately being stopped, her hand soft against her skin. “You’ll give yourself a rash…” 

“She reminds me of me...all those years ago.” Yoohyeon’s smile was shaky as were her hands. “He would’ve killed her if she wasn’t a wolf, you know..” 

“I know..” 

“I was lucky that you were near.” Yoohyeon couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes as Bora wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close. “That you heard the-” 

“Stop thinking about it, puppy, okay?” Bora’s voice was hushed as she held her closer, feeling the younger girl’s heavy breathing against her neck, her ears ringing with the calming sound of her mate’s heartbeat. “Listen, you out of all people here know how hard it was to learn to control, to learn that you weren’t in danger when you were near me.” 

“I didn’t have an abusive relationship, Bora...I don’t know how to help her, how to treat her…” 

“You can always ask her if she wants your help. Be there for her-” 

The door to the cabin swung open and Siyeon appeared, gesturing for Yoohyeon to go inside before turning to her mate, tears in her eyes as Bora nodded, understanding in her eyes. 

The smaller girl opened her arms to immediately welcome the distressed looking wolf who exhaled gratefully, her entire body relaxing with her mates’s scent. “I-” 

“Shh.” Bora cupped her face, resting her forehead on her mate’s, her heart-rate racing so much that the vampire could basically hear the fresh blood being pumped through her veins. “Focus on me, Wolfie, okay?” 

“Okay..” 

Siyeon focused on her mate, taking in her sharp, breathtaking features that made already in-human appearance seem more ethereal. Using her thumb, gently brushing across her bottom lip, a soft smile came to her lips when she saw the familiar look that usually came across Bora’s face whenever she wanted a kiss. 

Their lips fitted together perfectly and gently, they began to move together in perfect harmony. Bora’s hand raised to hold her wrist, smiling as the kiss continued, the wolf taking a few steps forward until the vampire’s back was pressed against the pillar. The kiss began to get more intense, more fervent. 

“We should stop.” Bora’s voice was shaky when the Alpha’s lips found their way to her neck, sucking lightly before the kisses began to get more eager. The vampire shuddered when she felt canines lightly graze her skin causing the vampire to make Siyeon meet her eyes, her heart warming when she saw how brightly the younger girl’s eyes were shining. “Baby? What’s going on?” 

“I-” Siyeon swallowed nervously. “It’s dumb, nevermind.” 

“Singnie, tell me.” 

The wolf cleared her throat in an attempt to dispel some of her anxiety. “I just wanna...it's a wolf thing.” 

“Mhm?” 

“It’s just...usually, when a wolf finds their mate, they’d show them that they are theirs...that they can’t live without them…” Siyeon held both of Bora’s hands, blowing on them gently in a feeble attempt to warm them, earning a soft chuckle from her. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want to mark you, Bora. I want you in my life forever, I can’t see anything without you… “

“Siyeon-” Bora looked shocked, her entire body warm with shock, her hands coming up to cup the older girl’s face. “I love you and I don’t want to live without you either but-” 

“You’re a vampire and I’m a wolf?” Siyeon whispered softly, feeling a sudden wave of sadness washing over them. “You’re going to live forever and I’m-” 

“Don’t dare say whatever you were about to say, Siyeon.” Bora’s hand covered her mouth, immediately silencing them. “I was going to say that, if you mark me, I wanna mark you too.” 

“I-how?” 

“Vampires can claim people too, Signie.” Bora explained, her voice hushed as if sharing a secret that only her mate could know. “It’s just as intimate and beautiful as the marking between the wolves..We both only have one chance of a marking, and, for better or for worse, my love, I wanna share that moment with you. I spent four hundred years on this earth and yet, I have never met anyone that has made me feel like this. You- I fucking love you, Siyeon.” 

“I love you too.” 

As they were about to kiss, someone cleared their throat and they both turned to face where it came from, they were greeted by a worried looking Handong. 

Bora frowned, “Is everything okay, Dongie?” 

“I’ve been thinking about Minji and everything that’s been going on recently.” Handong began, running her hand through her hair nervously. “Her being an Omega is...alarming me.” 

“Why?” Siyeon asked, turning her entire body towards the vampire who was speaking, her focus on her. “Why is that alarming?” 

“Omegas get their heat and lose all of their composure and are basically..you know?” Handong made a face before continuing. “Minji is having an insane amount of control issues, easily triggered because of her PTSD that we all know that she has.” 

“What’s your point, Handong?” Bora’s voice faltered in realisation, her eyes widened and she let out a shaky breath. “Holy shit.” 

“What?” Siyeon frowned in confusion, looking between the two as she waited for her to explain. “What’s going on?” 

__

“How are you feeling?” Yoohyeon’s voice was soft as she approached Minji, who laid on her back, her eyes on the ceiling above her. 

Minji lazily dragged herself to a sitting position, her back against the wall, gesturing for Yoohyeon to sit beside her. They sat in silence for a brief moment, enjoying each other’s company before Minji began to speak. 

“You know, I never thought that my life would come to this, you know?” Minji faced the vampire who was leaning towards her slightly, her eyes trained on her lips. Her stomach began to churn. “I never thought-” 

“Minji..” Yoohyeon’s voice came out in a loud exhale as she hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, her hand drifting up her neck to brush her jawline, the heartbeat of the wolf echoing in her ears, the temptation getting too much. “I want to kiss you..” 

“Yoohyeon-” 

The vampire leaned in close, her breath gently brushing against her wolf’s lips. “I want you so badly…”

As their lips were inches away from touching, Minji suddenly pulled away, her eyes teary as she struggled to speak. Her hand came out to hold the vampire’s top, holding her there so she wouldn’t move. “I’m not gay, Yoohyeon.” 

The vampire inhaled sharply. “What?” 

“I-I’m not gay, I never even kissed a girl. I like guys.” Minji’s voice was gentle as if speaking too loudly would cause the bubbling tension between them to shatter. 

But Yoohyeon could still hear it, the thundering of the wolf’s heart pounding in her chest, calling to her. There was fear and hesitancy painted in Minji’s eyes, emotions so strong Yoohyeon could feel them seeping through her as well. 

Yoohyeon’s hand stilled at the base of Minji’s neck, her thumb brushing her jawline, making her meet her eyes once again, and began to lean in again more slowly than before. “Trust me, Minji, I won’t hurt you…” 

“Yooh-” 

Their lips gently grazed each other, one filled with need and the other with uncertainty. Their lips parted and Yoohyeon smiled, leaning in again and reconnecting their lips again, this time harder, and more fervent than the last. Yoohyeon cupped her face, getting on her knees which caused the wolf to adjust to the change of position, her hands going to her waist. 

The kiss deepened with every passing second, a wave of heat burst in the omega’s stomach, causing her to gently bite the vampire’s lip before slipping her tongue in when she parted her lips. Yoohyeon, using her speed, put the wolf flat on her back, her lips temporarily leaving her lips and going to her neck, differentiating between sucking and biting, the wolf’s heart rate soaring through the roof. 

A breathy moan escaped Minji’s mouth when the vampire’s thigh slipped between her legs and pressed against her core, her grip tightening on the vampire as her eyes closed, losing herself to the feeling of the woman above her. Any fear was replaced by a longing and a need deep in the omega’s chest as she pulled Yoohyeon impossibly closer. Never before had she felt anything this strong, met anyone who sucked her in and made her feel so secure than Yoohyeon had in the short time that they’ve known each other. 

The wolves heartbeat thumped loudly in the ears of the vampire, causing her to nose her neck, unable to scent her like how a wolf would. Fangs sprouted as she continued to let the omega’s sweet strawberry scent that overwhelmed her senses, the sweet scent of temptation, urge her to take what she wanted. A low growl escaped her lips when the Omega showed her neck to her, the younger’s natural instinct revealing itself, making her submit. 

“This is only going to hurt for a short while, okay? But then you’ll feel so good.” Yoohyeon promised the Omega that released a pitiful whine as she continued to expose her neck as if she was urging the vampire to take her. 

Before her fangs could pierce her skin, a pair of strong hands pulled her away, one slightly on her neck gripping tightly. The young vampire tried to fight the hands that gripped her tightly, her eyes flashing their golden brown before she saw the Alpha forcing the Omega to look at her and not at Yoohyeon, talking to her with words that were muffled to her. Frustration soaked into her blood as she tried to pry the hands off her. She struggled for a while before the calming scent of her sire embraced her, causing her to relax in her arms, the hand on her throat disappearing. 

“You’re okay, I got you.” Bora comforted the vampire as she slowly began to relax, her eyes returning to her natural colour and heer fangs returning to their human state.

Yoohyeon released a shaky breath as her eyes naturally found glowing purple’s ones, both releasing a shaky breath as they came to their senses, lips still wet and slightly swollen, the omega’s cheeks flushed red as she struggled to calm her breathing. 

“Sorry to interrupt but until you can learn to control yourself, you’re going to need to take these suppression pills.” Siyeon handed her two white shiny pills and a bottle of water to help them wash them down. “It’ll make your heat go away. It’ll help you rest.” The Alpha promised as she opened the bottle for her, encouraging her to take them. 

“I-” Minji swallowed nervously as she looked at the pill on her hands, inhaling sharply as she shakily brought it to her lips, slipping it in until it rested on her tongue, swallowing it down with water. The heat in her stomach dissipated and she felt calmer, sleepier.

Taking in the drop of her heart beat, Yoohyeon moved beside the young wolf, wrapping her arms around her waist as she pulled the wolf towards her body, her head lulling to the side and resting on her chest. Her breathing slowed down until the only thing audible was the soft inhales and exhales. The taller girl glanced at the Alpha.

  
“Tranquilizers.” She explained as she stood up, taking the bottle away from the sleeping girl before rejoining her mate who had open arms waiting for her. “I’m going to see Miss Sunmi. I want to know how she’s rejecting the gene.” 

Yoohyeon’s grip tightened on the girl, bringing her closer to her. “I’ll stay here with her.” 

“Yeah, we expected you to say that which is why Yubin, Wheein and Handong will be coming with me.” The Alpha informed her, placing a kiss on her mate’s lips before making her way to the door where the vampire and demon was waiting for her. “Don’t be late for dinner, okay? I’ll meet you there.” 

Siyeon pushed the door open with urgency and was immediately greeted by the cool breeze of autumn brushing against her skin, Yubin and Handong bowed their heads with respect to their Alpha who gestured for them to follow, anger flashing in her eyes. 

“You lied to them.” The Chinese girl stated as she fell into step behind the Alpha, curiosity shining in her eyes as she spoke. 

“Bora wouldn’t understand,'' Siyeon explained, “which is why we do this quickly okay? We go for the Alpha and her two lackeys. No one else.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Wheein began doing some stretches before transforming, a grey wolf stood by Alpha, who had transformed along with her. 

Sowon’s voice rang clearly and loudly in the distance, her laughter echoing in the silence of the night, making it easy to locate her in the creeping darkness. 

Siyeon nodded in her wolf form, giving them the signal to proceed with the plan, the vampire and the demon using their speed to clear the wolves away from their Alpha. The task was completed easily, a strewn of unconscious wolf bodies left behind. 

The Alpha dragged Sowon by the back of her neck, leading them towards a clearing to the woods which is sacred to the wolves. When they made it to the middle, they dumped the three limp bodies. Siyeon and Wheein transformed back into humans, Yubin and Handong handing them their clothes so they could change. 

* * *

When the three wolves woke up, they were greeted by the warmth of the fire and the sunset, their hands tied behind their backs as they struggled to get to their feet. Their confused, dazed eyes changed to a look of outrage once they saw Siyeon watching them from across the fire, a flaming poker in hand. 

“You did something dumb today, Kim Sowon,” Siyeon’s voice was so low that it resembled something of a growl, her eyes hooded by the flames. “We aren’t in my father’s pack anymore, so, it’s my job to teach you the ways of a proper Alpha.” 

“When I get out of here, Lee, I’m going to fucking make you wish you were like your parents!” Sowon did her best to break the rope that was wrapped around her wrists, her teeth grinding together as she felt the acidic herb burn her wrists; wolfsbane. “Let us go!” 

“You seem to not understand that you are in no position to make demands of releasing people. After all, you didn’t release Minji when she begged for you to stop hurting her, isn’t that right?” Siyeon nodded and hands seized Sowon, dragging her to her feet to pull her towards their Alpha, forcing her to kneel for the Alpha. “You may have a pack, but that doesn’t mean you’re a true Alpha. To me, you’re nothing more than the dirt beneath my feet.” 

Sowon struggled, trying to break free of the demon and vampire’s grasp, baring her fangs and glowing eyes when Handong kicked the back of her legs, forcing her to kneel before grabbing her hair, roughly pulling it back so her neck would be exposed. 

“You seem to have forgotten your place in hierarchy, Kim.” Siyeon pulled the Alpha towards her, her own eyes flashing the familiar ice blue in retaliation for the flashing red. They kept eye-contact for a while, engaging in a mental battle, their minds clashing in a fight for dominance and strength. 

Red eyes began to fade as the ice blue began to glow stronger, Siyeon growled, fangs sprouted as she snarled, forcing the younger woman into submission as she held the branding tool closer to her face, lighting up the the thin layer of sweat that began to gather on her face. 

“I, Alpha Lee Siyeon, the sole heir to the Lee pack and the leader of my own, exile you, Kim Sowon, and your two betas for the crime of abuse against a newly transformed Omega. You will not be allowed to return here until I see fit and if I see you before then, the punishment will be death by decapitation.” Siyeon’s eyes were illuminated by the fire, her lips curled in a growl as she saw how the fake Alpha squirmed beneath her gaze, Handong and Yubin’s hold on her tightening as the branding iron got closer. 


End file.
